asdfghjkl
by jade.night67
Summary: Dean and Cas get stuck in a coma; the only problem? The only way to get out is to fall in love.
1. Club Awkward

Green. It was all Castiel could see. Green with flecks of gold that seemed to glow in the light. And not just any light, but a deep set flame that seemed to come from deep within. How could such a simple colour have changed him?

"Hey Cas buddy, you ok?" Dean called.

cas blinked up at the hunter. "Yes. My thoughts were simply elsewhere."

"How can they be elsewhere, when that babe is staring at you?" Dean smirked.

In truth, Cas simply had been too focused on Dean's eyes to notice much else. Now glancing around the bar, Cas noticed a busty red-head leering at him.

"Dean, I did not come here to find company. We are here for information."

"Yea, but there's nothing wrong with look..." Dean trailed off as a young business man walked past. The tight fit of his jeans fit his ass well enough to draw the eyes of both women and men. Dean hadn't noticed it yet, but more and more lately he had been staring at more than just girls. Cas had seen him more than once share a secret smile with a man in a way that made his gut rentch.

"Ok so the bartender said that aside from his usual late night drinkers, no one has come in past 11. And Dean, what are you staring at?" Sam had come up behind them. "I don't suppose it could be that lovely young blonde that's been making eyes at the two of you?"

Dean jumped, "Hell no, I was just lost in thought."

Sam raised an eyebrow and smirked "ugh huh, look, if you want to get her number go right ahead. Me and Cas'll just finish this case up without you."

Sam glanced over at Cas, who was once again staring at Dean. When will those two just wake up and realize they belong together, the amount of stairing the men had been doing was killing Sam, ever since the first time he had seen the two together. Even Bobby had made a comment or two, which had been met by the usual "Bite me, Bobby!" or other sarcastic comments.

"Nah, I think I'll just head back to the motel, its kinda getting late." Dean faked a yawn.

"Riiight, well then you go do that and Cas and I'll-"

Cas jerked to his feet, nearly spilling his drink and scaring the shit out of Dean. "Actually, I believe I'll return with Dean, I'm feeling tired as well."

Sam have the two of them jis "You think I don't know what youre doing but I do" bitch face, cause both of the men to blush.

"Shut up bitch, its not like that!"

"Ok Dean just make sure you clean up, I don't want to step in anything funny."

Cas tilted his head to the side, eyes squinting. "I don't think i -"

"Its fine Cas." Dean snapped, glaring at the angel. "It doesn't matter, Sam's just being a dick."

Sam sighed, and watched Dean storm off to the Impala. He had hoped Dean would just give in, but his brother was way too stubborn and in the closet to ever admit his feelings, let alone feelings about a very MALE angel.

"I probably should go make sure he isn't too madl." Cas was still staring after Dean, not even realizing the half wistful, half pained expression he had on his face.

"Cas you ok there buddy?"

Cas jumped, spilling his beer. "Yes Sam, go. I'll find someone to clean this up." With that, he turned and fled almost as quickly as Dean had.

"Those two are going to kill me I swear!" Sam groaned. Grabbing his stuff, he placed a twenty on the bar, hoping it covered the drinks.

"Dude what the hell?" He said when he finally got outside. "You know I was kidding right?" _Well mostly,_ Sam added to himself.

Dean gave him his _dont-you-think-i-already-know-that _bitch face

"Yea I know you're kidding, but Cas..." Dean trailex off.

Sam chuckled, raising one eyebrow, "Oh so now this is about the angel? Worried he might get jealous and smite your partner?"


	2. Past, present and a not so happy future

**Notes: ok first I DONT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! that would be the CW**

**Second, I'm so sorry for the wait for this chapter, I should be updating more regularly now that schools out. Sorry for the choppyness of last chapter, I'm still editing it. Ummm yea thats about it, ENJOY!**

It wasn't his fault the Winchesters were so interesting, Cas thought as he flew out of the back of the Impala. He had been sitting there invisible to the brothers since they had left the bar. Despite what they thought, Cas wasn't above eavesdropping every now and then to understand what was going on. Like tonight, he hadn't understood the anger that boiled up in him when Dean had looked at the business man.

It wasn't like the other times they had gone out to investigate, this... this had felt more intimate, more personal.

"So what have we got?" Dean had asked.

"Seems like someone's taken a liking to souls in Angels Camp. This one... well you'll have to see for yourself."

Sam had spent the past week researching cases, they hadn't had one in nearly a month. To most hunters, that would be a good thing, but with the apocalypse drawing near and Lucifer walking around, no cases meant no information.

Castiel glanced up at the name of the city, and a fleeting spark of recognition flinted through his eyes, only to be gone after a second.

"What, too many psychos for you?" Dean quipped. Neither of the boys saw how the angel grimaced.

Sam made a face, "No, mental institutions I can handle, this... this is new."

That line had been enough to get them on the road to Angels Camp They didn't get new often.

"Hello m'am, my name is Detective Lasiter and this is my partner O'hera. Now can you tell me how you found your husband?" Dean plastered on a fake smile.

"Oh yes I can! But that man is no husband of mine."

The woman, a Mrs. Willson, had been first on their list of suspects.

Sam and Dean shared a look, "What do you mean by that?" Sam asked.

"Well first of all, the man was a filthy sinner. He always went to that terrible bar when he told me he was working late. Ii had always thought that the extra money came from a pay raise, until I found this." Mrs. Willson pulled out something sparkely and blue. "The man was _dancing _for money, or at least indecently exposed to people other than me."

Seeing a lead, Sam leaned forward and rested a hand on the womans knee. "Mrs. Willson, I'm terribly sorry for your husbands actions, but I'm afraid we'll need the name of that bar."

The lady stiffened and glared at Sam's hand "I can write it down but don't expect me to pray for your souls because of the filth pot you are willingly walking into."

After they had safely made it outside, Dean began to laugh.

"Dude did you see the look on her FACE when you touched her knee? I think she was about to rip your hand off!"

Sam just glared back, flipping his hair out of his eyes. "But we got what we needed, and I think we can safely say that Mrs. Willson is definitely on the watch list."

"Yea the woman needs a hobby or something to get her out of that house! So what's this place called anyway?"

Sam glanced at the strip of paper in his hand, "Some place called Gabriels RP."

Dean froze mid pulling out his keys. "Wait, you don't think... it can't be Gabriel Gabriel?!"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know, it doesn't seem likely. Maybe just a coincidence?"

But even as he said it, both of them knew that in their lives, there were no such things as coincidences.

"You almost ready Cas?" Dean had spent the entire afternoon making fun of him. "I promise we'll find you a good stripper to give you a dance."

He hadn't stopped making fun of Cas for his last failed attempt at hooking up with women, the last time cas had been in a brothel he had ended up causing the prostitute to cry.

Cas glared at dean, "I have no wish for intercourse, we are on a case and therefore do not have the time for such activities."

"Aw come on cas don't be such a kill joy! I'll even buy you a drink to get you started." Dean couldn't help but laugh at the a angel, standing awkwardly in one corner of their crappy motel room.

"Dean leave Cas alone for once and help me research this club."

Sam had spent all afternoon in front of his laptop, trying to hack into the local police database. Despite having a fake id for every job under the sun, no one really felt like going out and faking it. Even so, the idea of going out to the bar perked even sam up.

"Sam. We have the address, we know the dude worked there, what more do we need?"

"How about any other crimes there, the workers names, heck even what type of club it is"

"Yea, but where's the fun in that!" Dean suddenly stopped and gave him a wicked grin. "You know, you can always stay here. I promise I'll bring you something nice back. If Ol' Mr. Willson is anything to go by, i'd say the dancers are to die for."

"So tell me, what did you find out about the club?" Dean had begun to feel more and more nervous as they drove closer to the club. Gold lights shone from the roof and a line of scantily clad men and women filed through large metallic doors. Bass boomed in the night, pounding out a steady beat.

He let out a low whistle, " Damn, maybe this place won't be half bad."

Dean glanced in his rearview mirror, where Cas sat quietly staring out the window. Despite Dean's best efforts, he couldn't deny that the angel was attractive. Hell he was freaking smoking hot, and more than once Dean had had to take a cold shower after seeing Cas. The man may be pitifully lost when it comes to human interactions, but when he goes badass...

"Something behind us Dean? " Sam interrupted his thoughts.

Dean flinched, jerking his eyes back to the road. " just checking." he growled.

Sam rolled his eyes, "whatever you say dean."

Because despite what Dean said, Sam knew what, or who, he had been staring at.

As they pulled up to the club, Dean began to notice more and more all the girl on girl, and unexpectedly, guy on guy action going on. Dean did a double take when he saw one particularly buff dude making out with his smaller, very male counterpart.

"Dude, I thought you said it was a bar, not a LGBT convention!"

Cas shot Dean a look, "If your problem with this stems from the belief that God hates homosexuals, I've told you before. Most of the human Bible has it wrong, why would a God of love who gave his creation free will, hate them for using it?"

"And besides," Sam chuckled, "Why does it matter? Worried about getting a little male attention?"

Dean just glared out the windshield, and pulled into one of the closer parking spots. "Cas, you still look too stiff to be human, relax!"

Cas massaged his temples, "I dont un

derstand your obsession with my 'stiffness'. I am about to walk into a place of discorde and lust, how would you suggest I relax." With that, he got out of the car, prepared to storm away. Dean glanced at his brother.

Sam just shook his head, "Dean, how have you not noticed? Cas really doesn't want to be here, he hates what he calls brothels. And its only because YOU asked him to be here that he is. So id suggest you cut him some slack and go apologize for being a dick."

Sam watched as his brother shifted uncomfortably in his seat, the logic of what he had just said working through him.

Dean rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air, quickly exiting the Impala. "You know I hate it when you are right?"

Sam just smiled. "I know. Now go apologize to your angel."

Thankfully, Dean was already running after Cas, so he missed that last comment.

When Dean finally caught up to Cas, he was nearly at the doors. "Look Cas, I'm sorry ok? That was a real dick move of me. I know these places make you uncomfortable and that you're only here cause I asked. You dont need to go in if-" Dean was cut off by a shove to both of his shoulders and found himself staring into the angels eyes.

"I did not come here solely because you asked it of me. I came because this is part of the case, and I am to be helping you hunt. Do not assume anything. I need nor want your apology."

With that, Cas stalked away, pushing past the line of bar hoppers to the front door. He murmured something and flashed his badge, making the man at the door pale. Dean jogged up to the man and smiled, "Sorry about my partner Sir, he's a bit touchy tonight."

The other man just blinked, and then seeming to have regained his wits flushed pink and fluttered his eyelashes at Dean.

"Its ok hot stuff, as long as you keep that hot rod in check. It would be a shame to have to kick out such pretty faces."

Dean just blinked, and after a few seconds of awkward silence mumbled something along the lines of "Yeah, that'll happen" and pushed past the man.

Dean stopped and stared around the club.

"Goddamn it."


	3. Poorly placed bets

Chapter 3

Notes:haha haha, no one hate me! Im sorry, I actually have been busy and never have had time to write!

Summary: The boys find someone who they all hoped it wasn't and Cas and Dean get a little too close for Dean's comfort.

Notes: lol so there is no way this chapter is getting updated on time lol!

Playlist: AC/DC Radio on Pandora

in which Dean and Sam find an unwanted but much needed piece of their team and Cas discovers something new.

song: Strut by Adam lambert

Sabriel

The entire club pulsed with blue lights, pumping to the beat of the AC/DC playing in the background. Cages hung from the rafters and inside men danced in sparkly blue speedos. At the bar that took up one entire wall, women in metal stud covered leather crop tops and shorts mixed drinks, while their male counterparts served and danced on a long catwalk littered with poles. The part that had Dean swearing wasn't the almost naked men or the fact that three of said men had ground on him. No, it was that, raised in what seemed like a VIP area, was Gabriel.

Seeing Dean, the archangel smirked and raised his drink, while one of the more attractive men, not that he had noticed, sucked on his neck and practically dry humped against Gabriel's leg.

"Oh god!"

Dean whipped around, see Sam behind him with a similar expression of horror.

"Well i guess that answers our question of whether or not its Gabriel." Sam looked slightly green as Gabriel began to make his way towards them.

Dean blinked, something wasn't right, but he couldn't quite figure out what.

"Boys! Its good to see you! The apocalypse

sam gagged, "oh my god I'm going to be sick."

Dean couldn't help but laugh at his brother's face, even if the sight of the angel made him want to simultaneously puke and punch the man in the face.

"aw come on Moose, you know you're glad to see me!" Gabriel appeared behind them, making both men jump.

"Gabriel what the hell, what is this place?"

He smirked, "Like it Dean? Its my own personal heaven without the hassle of winged dicks as you love to say."

Dean just glared at Gabriel, already certain this was going to be a bad night.

"And I don't suppose you would know anything about the recent killings would you?" Sam was having a hard time controlling his voice, Dean could hear how it cracked a little at the end.

Got a little green monster on your shoulder don't you, Dean thought.

"Weeeell if by killings you mean the soulless bodies that have been showing up all over my club, which is terrible for business by the way."

Dean glanced around, "This is bad business?"

"Hey, when you're expecting 2,000 and you only get 15 hundred, thats pretty bad!"

The lights were throbbing in the background, flashing shades of blue and purple.

I wanna see a revolution… a type of personal solution

Sam began laughing, "Your DJ's got some interesting mixes going on."

Gabriel just grinned at the younger Winchester, taking a large step closer to stare up at him.

"what can I say, its LGBT night and the kiddos just love Adam Lambert. What do you say ot stuff, wanna dance?"

Not even bothering to wait for a reply, the archangel sauntered away, dragging an amused Sam away with him. Gabriel glanced over his shoulder and winked. "Oh and Dean, I think you'll like the next act, you might even know someone."

"Ah hell." he muttered, rushing to the end of the catwalk where he got the surprise of his life.

Cas had lost his trench coat, and a lot more than that. He was dressed in a pair of black and white striped tights and a short fluffy blue skirt, (which shouldn't have been so hot to him except it was) and a pair of black suspenders attached. The angels hair had been expertly mussed and the tips died an electric blue, bringing out the blue in his eyes.

Dean swallowed thickly, trying to take his eyes of the way blush spread from Cas' cheeks down his neck and the way the smoke that billowed from somewhere below the stage curled tantalizingly around his legs, which Dean had never realized were so toned. In fact, all of the angels body was like that, slim, but not skimpy, like a swimmers body.

"Cas.." his voice came out waaay too low and rough for his liking, and the angels eyes snapped to his, blown wide with fear and… was that lust Dean saw?

No way, he thought. Cas was a freaking angel of the lord, not that he was around to care, and there was no way in hell that he would ever be into.. guys let alone-

"dean, I don't understand, what is the purpose of this outfit?'' Cas glared down at his own body, unable to understand why he was dressed this way.

Dean cleared his throat, "Cas its a stripper outfit. Just come down here and mojo your self some new cloths."

Cas just kept standing on the stage with the same frustrated look on his face.

"You can get down.. can't you?"

The angel shook his head, slowly beginning to sway to the beat in the background. The music seemed to sweep him up and soo Cas was full on dancing to the rhythm. Despite being awkward and embarrassed, he still managed to turn more than a few heads.

Get on the floor, just let it drop

Those strong hands that Dean had seen kill and fight now gripped one of the poles tight has the angel swung his body round watched transfixed as Cas slowly sauntered down the steps, right up to where he had been standing.

Don't it feel good? Don't it feel hot?

he began dancing over Dean, legs straddling his hips. Despite his movements, Dean could see the confusion and growing fear there; Cas wasn't in control of his body.

"Cas, you need to stop! Cas you can't just-" he let out a quiet gasp as Cas ground down onto his lap. He couldn't help but bucking up into the pressure, trying to relieve a bit of the tension that he hadn't realized was there. When had Cas become so damn hot, the angel shouldn't be able to do this. The first time Dean had taken him to get laid, the angel had nearly had a panic attack and then managed to get security called on them. But now, in his brothers club, Cas seemed to let go, head thrown back and eyes screwed tight. Dean grabbed ahold of his hips, stopping his downward motions.

"Cas you need to come back to me, this isn't you." The angel slowly began to calm reason returning to his eyes. " 'sides," he added with a smirk, "I've gotta buy you dinner first."

Cas blinked, pausing for a moment. "Is this some form of human mating custom?" he asked.

Dean chuckled, of course the mysteries of humanity would break him out of his lust filled haze. "Yea I guess you could say that. the guy usually takes a girl or er angel, and they go and do something together."

cas had stopped grinding down on Dean, and cocked his head to one side. "But Dean, doesn't that mean that we have gone on dates?"

"What!" Dean yelped, "No Cas, dates are between two people who like each other. We… we just work cases together." But even as he said this, Dean couldn't help the little bit of guilt that flinted its way through him. It wasn't Cas's fault he didn't understand human nature. He couldn't help being innocent to everything the world had to offer…

Cas scowled, "So we only work together? I thought you enjoyed my company." He seemed to of regained control of his own body, getting up off of Dean's lap.

Dean blinked at the sudden loss of pressure, making his hardon ache all the more. Old women in bikinis, old women in bikinis… He stood, trying to focus on anything other than how debauched Cas looked. "Come on, we need to find your brother."

/ / / / /

"So Sammy, what can I do for you?" Gabriel had flown them onto one of the many balconies that dotted the walls. This one was decorated with plush red velvet cushions, a thick red carpet and of course, a heart shaped bed, complete with rose petals and champagne on ice.

"We're here for information Gabriel. You have to of noticed all the deaths in this town. Something is preying on men here, men who have all come to your bar. Surely you've-"

gabriel raised one hand, stopping him from continuing. "Sammy-bear, what I have or had not heard is none of your business. However.." Here he paused and beckoned Sam to sit next to him. "I might be persuaded to make a deal for the information."

Sam just glared at the archangel. "What do you want?"

He grinned and snapped his fingers. A table and two chairs appeared, a row of shots already in place. "A game. You drink all your shots, I do what you want. You don't finish…" Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows, "That hot body is mine to do what I want with."

To Sam's credit, he didn't even bat an eye. He leaned forward, resting his arms onto the table, "Time limits."

Once again, that shit-eating grin spread across Gabriel's face. "half an hour. You finish the shots in that amount of time, and I'm yours. If you lose, you're mine for 24 hours." he leaned back on the bed, legs spread wide.

Sam laughed, he had to admit, the angel was funny. "Deal. Lets begin." He pulled his chair out, long legs stretched out all the way underneath the table. Sam reached out, nocking back the first shot. "Whoa!" he gasped. The shot went down ice cold, and quickly began to make him feel light headed. He leaned forward, shooting a glare at Gabriel. "The hell is this!"

Gabe threw his head back laughing, "Oh Sammy, don't you know? You always ask what you're drinking before hand. If you must know, this is the godly version of hard liquor. Ever heard of nectar, the Greeks used to drink it. It should taste like the best thing you've ever ate. But.." here he paused, rubbing his chin, "I'd be careful, that stuff is strong, like knock-you-off-your-feet-and-have-you-over-a-toilet strong after ooh… three shots? And thats if you're lucky."

Sam tried and failed to stand, invisible ropes lashed around his waist keeping him in place. "You cheat!"

"Helloooo, Trickster!" Gabriel reached out and grabbed two of his shots, downing them one after another.

"There you see, you have less to do now. Come on Moose, surely someone as big as you can handle this."

Sam just kept glaring, knocking back is second and third shot. The nectar had really begun to take effect, each shot tasting better and better, slowing his thought process down.

"This isn't fair," he slurred, topping off his fifth shot, "You're an angel, how do you expect me to finish these last two shot?" Both Gabriel and Sam were drunk by then, the angel only slightly more sober because he kept clearing the nectar from his system.

"But saaaammy, you wanna win don't ya?" he got up and unceremoniously plopped down in Sam's lap. He leaned forward, lips brushing the shell of his ear. "You wanna win, but you dont know how to. And what happens if you lose?" Gabriel let his lips run down the younger Winchesters neck, pretending to be slightly more drunk than he actually was.

Sam groaned, stretching his neck to give the angel better access. "This isn't fair.." He muttered. "You're trying to make me lose. Admit it Gabe, you want me!" He snickered some more, no way in hell would he ever have said that unless he was seriously drunk. But then it didn't matter, because Gabriel was kissing him. It wasn't hard or dirty, just a touching of lips. But Sam couldn't help feeling like it meant more than any hot make-out session. Gabriel, despite being a class a jerk, was kissing him like he was the only person in the world. And it had been so long since Sam had that, before ruby and any other one night stand, all the way back to Jessica and college. It didn't matter that Gabriel was a guy, if anything, Sam thought that made it better.

Sam reached up, fingers carding through Gabriels hair. He moaned into the mouth of the man above him, Gabe tasted better than the nectar they had just drank.

Gabe pulled back, shifting so he straddled Sam's waist. "Yea I want you. And guess what?"

Sam glanced away from his mouth long enough to register the mirth in the angel's eyes. "What?" he said, voice raise in suspicion.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sam whipped his head around, finding Dean and Cas in similar states of disorder, both staring at the position he and Gabe were in.

Gabriel smirked, "Times up."


End file.
